Different Day Another War
by S. Phantom
Summary: TFAverse. A small look into Blurr's past. Preshow.


Blurr was slammed down into the seat, putting more pressure on his already injured side.

He didn't know what had happened. He couldn't think past the pain and the memory of walking back to his home area only to find everything burned to the ground, rubble still hot to the touch, smoking blotting the air with noxious fumes, his own family unit not even resembling the bright mechs and femmes that they once were.

"What were you doing there?" a voice snarled, grabbing his arm and squeezing it until he was sure that the metal would crumple under the pressure.

What was he doing there? He was digging through the debris, trying to find someone that he knew was still alive but all he could find was stone, stone, and more stone! His hands and arms were covered in soot, his palms and fingers torn and burned.

He couldn't remember what happened after that but he had no reason to disbelieve the footage the Autobot soldier had showed him.

The footage of Autobot reinforcements, coming way too late to be of any help, surrounding the only mech still moving in the area, ordering him to deactivate all weapons, hold his hands up, and to calmly come to them. Never mind the fact that Blurr didn't carry any weapons; he was just the local messenger and weapons would weigh him down. Never mind the fact that Blurr didn't hear them; his mind was too numb to take in anything.

One of the soldiers went up to him and the moment the hand touched his shoulder he went berserk, wrenching away from the mech, grabbing the soldier's wrist and throwing him into his comrades.

The fight left Blurr injured, his left side still leaking coolant and energon, his left leg almost crushed to the point beyond use, and a few blast marks on his armor. But the fight also left all but a handful of soldiers heading to the repair bay

"I ask you again, _civilian_," the word came out as a sneer, an insult, "What were you doing there?"

"Sentinel Minor!" a voice barked, startling the standing mech into attention. "Release him!"

The dark blue wrecker looked at the older 'Bot. "Ultra Magnus, sir! I was just-"

"Leave," the Supreme Commander ordered. "I believe you have duties else where to attend to."

"… Yes sir."

Blurr looked to Ultra Magnus warily, shrinking away from the table. Here he was, a filthy mech, covered in dirt, coolant, and energon, now facing a 'Bot that was as pristine as if he just arrived from the wash racks.

"Blurr, is it?" Ultra Magnus asked and Blurr's optics focused briefly on the datapad the older mech sat down.

It was Blurr's records from when he attended the military training camp. He knew what it said. _High scores in speed and training but lacks the motivation to become a soldier. Discharge from active service. Keep on reserve._

"Would you care to tell me what exactly you were doing in a restricted zone?" Ultra Magnus looked at Blurr with steady gaze and Blurr couldn't see any accusations behind those optics. "The quicker you answer my questions—"

"Home," the younger mech said quietly.

Ultra Magnus straightened. He heard the mech answer, but the word was too soft. "What was that?"

"Home. I was going home."

"What were you doing away?"

"Delivering. Urgent message from the hospital. Couldn't be trusted over the communication lines." Blurr stared down at his hands as small tremors began to race across his chassis. He can't break down now. He had to wait until he was released and could find a place away from questioning optics. Just answer the questions. Don't think about what happened.

"Sir?"

Blurr flinched when the first mech, Sentinel Minor, came back into the room and he didn't dare look up.

"The reports are complete. One hundred and nineteen mechs and femmes were lost in that area. Five bodies bearing the Decepticon symbols were found among the offlined. There were no survivors and… what the slag?"

Sentinel Minor broke off in his report at the sound of a static laden moan filling the air and looked at Blurr as the mech held himself, hands trembling and body shaking as he tried to hold in the sorrow of losing everything only to have it confirmed by the cold, distant facts from the soldier. His spark was tearing inside of his casing and Blurr slumped against the table as he cried the only way that their kind could.

Ultra Magnus dismissed Sentinel Minor with a soft "Go," and was left with the mourning mech. Only time could numb the pain, but it would never go away.

**oOo**

Blurr rubbed faintly at the markings on his chassis, white fingers idly tracing over the red paint that marked his place in the Elite Guard. The idea was still new to him, even if he did get it so many vorns ago.

His foot twitched slightly, the only thing that was able to keep him vaguely occupied for the time being as he waited for his next orders from the Supreme Commander on his one mech ship. It was useless to do anything really. No place to run. Couldn't even do it in the corridors because by the time he got up to a proper speed he'd be crashing into the walls.

"Blurr!"

Feet slammed to the ground as Blurr shot up, snapping off a sharp salute to the screen in front of him. "Reporting and ready for orders sir!" he said quickly.

Ultra Magnus looked amused despite the situation and Blurr knew why. He had to be constantly reminded to slow down, but that rarely happened. Only a few mechs were able to keep up with him.

"At ease. Your next assignment is at these coordinates."

The blue speedster looked down at the ship console and studied the planet and space surrounding it along with the images taken by Jazz. From the looks of it, there was some pretty sweet designs to choose an alt mode from.

"I want you to keep an optic out for Decepticon activity."

"Decepticon? I thought they didn't exist anymore?" His processors flashed back to his home briefly, quick thoughts of how the five Decepticons found were deemed part of a underground cell that acted on their own, before he shied away from the thought.

"So did we but were convinced otherwise. We have Starscream in the brig and believe there are more on the planet. Go to those coordinates and report back regularly. There are other Autobots in the area but do not contact them. Your mission is that of secrecy."

"Yes sir!" A smile formed and Ultra Magnus shook his head slightly.

"Keep your speed reigned in. The planet has laws about that and I don't want to hear anything of you locked up."

The smile was still there. "As you say sir."

**oOo**

**Author's Note:** The main inspiration for this fic is from a song. Go to Youtube and type in "Silent Hill Homecoming Sacred Line" and click the first link, I believe. The lyrics should also be on the left side on the poster's comments. I'm not very good at dark and angst, I think, so I hope I did good.


End file.
